poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Scar takes his place as king/Meeting Timon and Pumbaa/Hakuna Matata
This is the scene where Scar takes his place as king of the Pride Lands and Ryan, Meg and Friends, with Simba meet Timon and Pumbaa in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Lion King. [At night. Scar is addressing the lionesses by the moon on Pride Rock) Scar: Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba and Ryan, Meg and their team, the Technorganic Empire, who had barely begun to live... [Camera pans around the lionesses. Some of them, with Zazu, are comforting Sarabi, who bends her head in extreme pain. Nala is rubbing against her mother's paw, crying) Scar: For me, it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... hyenas start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly ...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future! [Scar ascends Pride Rock as the hyenas appear in full force.} (The camera pans to Rafiki who is shaking his head in the distance. The scene changes with Rafiki in the same position. He is in his tree house. After wiping away a tear, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the cub painting, smearing it. The camera changes. The painting, smeared, is overlaid on Simba laying out in the hot desert sun) (Buzzards are circling the cub's body and Ryan, Meg and friends who are resting. One descends, then all. They circle around it. With a blast of music, Timon riding Pumbaa appears and dives into the midst of the buzzards. They slap and kick the buzzards all away) Timon: Yeeeah! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo! Pumbaa: I love it! Bowling for buzzards! Timon: dusting himself off Gets 'em every time. Pumbaa: Simba on the ground Uh oh. Hey, Timon. You better come look. I think he's still alive. Ryan, Meg, Liam and Pinkipoo woke up, and sat up, watching them inspect Simba Timon: Ewww... {Timon walks to the front of Simba, who is lying with his paw over his face.} Timon: All righty, what have we got here? smells them. He tries to lift Simba's paw. He can't. He gets under it and with a great push gets it above his head. He sees Simba's face Jeez, it's a lion! up on Pumbaa Run, Pumbaa! Move it! Pumbaa: Hey, Timon. It's just a little lion. And a bunch of humans, and a strange-looking cat. Look at them. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him? Timon: into Pumbaa's ear, which creates a reverberating effect Pumbaa, are you nuts? We're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us. And those others they might be his prey Pumbaa: But he's so little. And I think they're with him. {He leans over to regard Simba, and accidentally dumps Timon from his head.} Timon: He's gonna get bigger. Pumbaa: {Seen from Timon's point of view on the ground, with a huge nose) Maybe he'll be on our side. Timon: A--huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b-- ...Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having a lion and those heroes with their dolls around might not be such a bad idea. Pumbaa: So we keeping them? Timon: Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit? (Pumbaa scoops Simba up on his tusks) Pumbaa: Uhhh... Timon: My point exactly. Ryan F-Freeman: Foiletta is a doll? Foiletta: Is it just me, or is it getting hot out here? woke up and puts the members of Ryan's team in a wheelbarrow Crash Bandicoot: I hope we find somewhere. Timon: Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade. leave the desert. Ryan, Meg and the TE follows the shade by a lake, Timon and Foiletta sprayed water on Simba who eventually regained consciousness Timon: You okay, kid? Simba: I.. guess so. Pumbaa: You nearly died. Timon: I saved you. snorted and Foiletta gave a death glare at Timon Timon: Well, uh, Pumbaa helped. A little. Including this lady. Ryan F-Freeman: That's nice. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Who are you? Foiletta: (to Daniel) Are you referring to me or that duo? Orla Ryan: He is on about the meerkat and the warthog. Ryan F-Freeman: He's right. Timon and Pumbaa Hello, I'm Ryan. Timon: Hello, Ryan. I'm Timon. Pumbaa: Pumbaa! Cody Fairbrother: No. Really. facefaulted comically, she picked herself up Foiletta: sighs Anyway, I'm Foiletta, evolved form of Toiletta. Eerie Tribe, A Rank. Pinkipoo: I'm Pinkipoo, from the Charming tribe, evolved form of Shmoopie, B Rank. Cody Fairbrother: That's Meg, Ryan's girlfriend and that's Milly, Sean, Orla, Oisin, Ryanara, the Cyberlings, Matau and some others we know. Ryan F-Freeman: We're the Technorganic Empire. Evil Ryan: Now that we are introduce. We are safe now. Simba: Dully Thanks for your help. heads off quietly back out towards the desert Timon: Hey, where you going? Simba: Nowhere. Timon: {Watching Simba, talking to Pumbaa} Gee. He looks blue. Pumbaa: I'd say brownish-gold. Foiletta: That's not what Timon meant, Pumbaa. Timon: Foiletta's right. I think he's depressed. Pumbaa: Oh. walks up to Simba Pumbaa: Hey, what's eaten ya? Timon: Nothin'! Cause he's on top of the food chain. laughs The food chain! rolled her eyes, as Timon recomposed himself Timon: So, where you from...? Simba: Who cares? I can't go back. Timon: Oh, you're an outcast. That's great. So are we. Pumbaa: What'cha do, kid? Simba: I did something terrible. But I don’t wanna talk about. Timon: Good. We don't wanna hear about it. Pumbaa: Come on, Timon. Simba Anything we can do? Simba: Not unless you can change the past. Pumbaa: You know, fellas, in times like this my buddy Timon here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..." Timon: arms No. No. No. Pumbaa: I mean... Timon: Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. {to Simba} It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right? Simba: Right. Timon: Simba's nose Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world. Simba: Well, that's not what I was taught. Timon: Then maybe you all need a new lesson. Repeat after me. {Clears throat} Hakuna Matata. Simba: {Still lethargic} What? Evil Ryan: Hakuna ma-whatya? Pumbaa: Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries". Evil Ryan: I get it now. You get it, guys? Pinkipoo, Liam, Ryan and Meg and the TE all knew what Timon and Pumbaa meant, joined in the song Timon: Hakuna matata~ What a wonderful phrase~ Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata~ Ain't no passin' craze~ Foiletta: It means no worries~ For the rest of your days~ [Timon pulls Simba over to a green bush and leans him back on it.} Technorganic Empire with Timon and Pumbaa: It's our problem-free Philosophy~ Timon: '''Hakuna Matata!~ Simba: Hakuna Matata? Pumbaa: Yeah, it's our motto. Queen Ryanara: A motto? Simba: What's a motto? Timon: Nothing! What's a motto with you? laughs but Simba Pinkipoo: chuckles Classic. Pumbaa: You know, kid. These two words will solve all your problems. '''Timon: That's right! Take Pumbaa for example. (Back into song) Why, when he was a young warthog~ Pumbaa: (Italian counter-tenor range) When I was a young warthooooog!~ Foiletta: Uh... Good? Timon: his ear Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks. Flashback Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal~ He could clear the savannah after every meal~ Pumbaa: '''I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned~ soon he takes a sip of water, he breaks wind and the flies drop dead And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind animals fled. Flashback ends Pumbaa: And oh, the shame!~ Timon: He was ashamed~ Pumbaa: Thoughta changin' my name~ Sci-Ryan and Timon: Oh, what's in a name?~ And I got downhearted~ Bertram and Timon: How did you feel?~ Pumbaa: Ev'rytime that I...~ '''Timon: (Speaking) Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids and heroes who like Pooh! Pumbaa: Oh... sorry. pizzicato. Simba, with Ryan, Meg and their friends looks into the camera, surprised. Pinkipoo: That was weird. Anyway..... they are singing, watches with growing interest as Timon hoists Pumbaa into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging Timon, Pumbaa and Pinkipoo: Hakuna Matata~ What a wonderful phrase~ Cody Fairbrother and Ryan F-Freeman: Hakuna Matata~ Ain't no passing craze~ Simba: It means no worries~ For the rest of your days~ Foiletta: Now ya talkin'. Timon: singing, doing a vaudeville knee-slide up to SimbaYeah. Say it, kid! Timon, Simba and Foiletta: It's our problem-free~ Ryan, Meg, Pinkipoo, Matau, Bertram, Sir Dan and Pumbaa: Philosophy~ All: Hakuna Matata!~ [Timon pulls back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain make a beautiful view. Harp runs accentuate the scene) Timon: Welcome... to our humble home. Simba: You live here? Timon: We live wherever we want. Pumbaa: Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh! Cody Fairbrother: That looks awesome. Foiletta: Amazing. Evil Ryan: It's pretty. Ryan F-Freeman: I feel very happy. And Foiletta didn't curse me. Foiletta: I'd never curse ya. Sci-Ryan: You didn't, Foiley? Bertram T. Monkey: We like that place. Pinkipoo: This place is beautiful, huh, Simba? Simba: It's beautiful. Pumbaa: {Loud raunchy belch} I'm starved. Simba: I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra. (Timon is rather disturbed by Simba's want for meat-- a little bit taken aback and a little bit I-knew-this-would-happen) Timon: Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of zebra. Simba: Any antelope? Timon: Na ah. Simba: Hippo? Timon: Nope. Listen, kid. If you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub. (Timon has stopped in front of a log. Pumbaa forces it up with his snout, revealing many insects. Timon picks one up) Simba: Eeew. What's that? Timon: A grub. What's it look like? Matau T. Monkey: Oh boy. up a bug I hope it is yummy. it Simba: Eww. Gross! Foiletta: () I second that. Timon: {Eating, mouth full} Mmmm. Tastes like chicken. (Pumbaa slurps up a large worm from the ground. Both Timon and Pumbaa are feasting on bugs by now) Pumbaa: {Slurping} Slimy, yet satisfying. Timon: These are rare delicacies. [grabs a bug} Mmmm. {Crunches} Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch. Pumbaa: You'll learn to love 'em. Timon: I'm telling you kid, this is the great life. Pinkipoo: Lighten up, Simba. And besides, that would be the great life. Timon: Pinkipoo's right. No rules, no responsibilities. (reaches in the hole and bugs come out, he got a blue one] Ooh! The little cream filled kind. it And best of all, no worries. offers Simba bugs Timon: Well, kid? grabs a grub) Sean Ryan: You think it is safe to eat? Oisin Ryan: I hope so. What do you think, Simba? Simba: Oh well. Hakuna Matata. [He eats the grub. He is looking more cheerful Simba: Slimy, yet satisfying. Orla Ryan: He likes it. Foiletta: Odd. Brian the Crocodile: It is yummy to eat though. Ryan F-Freeman: Brian's right. Explorers eat bugs as a source of food if rations are ran out. Orla Ryan: Nice. Timon: That's it! (The bugs fly off the leaf in a colorful flutter. The scene switches to all three crossing a log, walking and tossing their heads to the music. With a steady build in the music, a change occurs. We see the image of young Simba become an adolescent Simba, with a partial mane. And then again, Simba becomes a full grown adult. While the chanting of the title is happening, the camera is panning at the low level (6" off ground) where all the interaction between Pumbaa, Timon, and Simba as a cub had been occurring. First we see Timon, and then Pumbaa. The camera continues panning at a low angle to where the cub Simba would fit. Instead we see the adult Simba's paw come down. An immediate back up for a full view of a big Simba.) 'Pumbaa and Timon: ('Chanting to music)Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata. Hakuna... Simba: (now as an adult) It means no worries~ For the rest of your days~ Simba, Foiletta, Timon, Pumbaa, Pinkipoo, Ryan and Meg: It's our problem-free~ Philosophy~ Cody Fairbrother and Simba: Hakuna Matata~ three dive off of the log into a pond. First, Timon jumps in doing a cannonball, and makes a small splash. Then Pumbaa, doing a swan dive, makes a small splash too. Finally Simba swings out on a vine (gripped in his teeth). Before he can dive, the vine breaks under his weight. The resulting splash is big enough to wash Pumbaa and Timon ashore. Simba joins Timon and Pumbaa on shore. The song breaks into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna Matata." We see a rear view of Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba boogeying off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna Matata) Cody Fairbrother: Well, he is having a good time. I guess we didn't age a bit. Foiletta: Let's follow 'em. Cody Fairbrother: Sure. And I'm Ryan's brother Cody. [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes